


A Eulogy

by JenJo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War-adjacent, Gen, Tony is Peggy's godson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Sharon wasn't the only person to surprise Steve at Peggy's funeral





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the premise that Tony is Peggy’s godson, and had a speech at her funeral.  
> Posted this on tumblr back in July; never posted it here.

_The things you learn at a funeral,_ Steve would think later. **  
**

Sharon Carter’s (and wasn’t _that_ a shock to Steve?) eulogy was well-delivered; if she hadn’t been with SHIELD, Steve would have said that Sharon would make a great politician.She had spoken eloquently, and would have made Peggy proud.

But finding out that he (somewhat) knew Peggy’s niece was not the only surprise at that funeral.

After Sharon came down from the pulpit, the presider (and Steve couldn’t remember his name. He should, really. But he had other things on his mind) came up and introduced the next speaker.

“To also say a few words, Peggy’s godson, Tony.”

Steve didn’t respond immediately to the name; after all, it was common enough. But when the presider was replaced by _Tony_ , Steve sat up a little straighter.

“Well, you’ve all heard stories about Peggy Carter, Agent of SHIELD. Peggy Carter, Director of SHIELD. Peggy Carter, spy extraordinaire. If you don’t mind, I thought I’d talk about Aunt Peggy.” Tony was looking out at the crowd, not making eye contact with anyone. He wasn’t talking to them, he was talking _for himself_. He wanted the world to know about _his Aunt_. Tony raised his eyebrows, before talking, a smile on his face. “My first memory of Aunt Peggy was walking into an office, a step behind Dad. And as soon as Aunt Peggy saw me, she stood up and walked straight to me, hugging me and giving me a candy. Her candies,” Tony laughed at his memory. “She had a different one every so often; if I didn’t like it, I’d never see it again. I’d eat them while she talked to Dad. I never knew _what_ they were talking about, but those candies were _amazing_.”

A small laugh went through the crowd at that. Steve stared at Tony, watching the man look more relaxed than he had in years.

“I was always invited to Carter family dinner,” Tony continued, smile less obvious now. “No matter what she was doing, Aunt Peggy made sure to catch up with her family at least once a month. And her family wasn’t just her blood relations. She found people everywhere she went, creating this family that she loved.”

Tony’s eyes dropped to his hands, and Steve watched his body move with a heavy breath as he looked back up.

“She was the first one to see me, the day after my parents died. She was in Canada, she didn’t tell me why, but as soon as she heard, she was on the first plane to me. She clearly hadn’t slept in days, but she still marched straight to the door, and pulled me into a hug. Aunt Peggy never let her family down; she was always there for you, even when she was leading a government organisation. To say that she was my hero is an understatement, and you know that I don’t use the term  _superhero_ lightly.”

The laugh echoed in the church again, and Tony slapped on one of his press smiles.

“Yeah. The world’s lost a shining light, but she’s not gone. Peggy Carter’s achievements are mandatory reading in multiple places around the world. Peggy Carter’s influence will be felt for decades to come. And Aunt Peggy? She’s not going anywhere, her family’s too big.”

Tony turned, descending from the pulpit. Steve didn’t think he was imagining that he saw Tony’s hand come up to his face, wiping at his eyes.

~~~

“Your speech was great,” Tony reached out for Sharon, drawing her into a hug.

“Thanks Tony,” she pulled back, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek and squeezing his hands. “Though yours was better. Always have to show me up, huh?”

Tony ducked his head, shaking it. “I don’t mean to, Sharon. You know that.”

“I know,” she smiled again, focusing her attention behind her. “Looks like someone wants to talk to you.”

Sharon squeezed Tony’s arm, before walking away. Tony turned around, finding Steve leaning against the front pew, head turning away.

Tony shook his head, coming over to stand opposite Steve. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Steve offered a small smile. “Didn’t know you knew her.”

“There’s a lot of things we don’t know about each other,” Tony put his hands into his pockets, avoiding crossing them over his chest.

“Tony, please,” Steve looked up, eyes wide. “Not now.”

“I wasn’t trying to start anything. Sorry,” Tony rubbed the back of his neck, focusing back on Steve. “I am sorry about your loss.”

“I hardly knew her. Seems like you had a lifetime to get to know her.” Steve looked down, jaw clenched.

“Doesn’t diminish what you had. She talked about you a lot, you know.”

Steve looked up. “Yeah?”

Tony nodded, laughing. “Yeah. A, um, favourite bedtime story of mine might have been about the two of you liberating a town all by yourselves.”

Steve laughed. “That never happened. Two people? We were a team, we’d never leave it to only two of us.”

“I figured,” Tony smiled. “But she loved the story, and I loved hearing it. It was nice, watching her smile.”

Steve looked down again, smiling at the thought of Peggy entertaining a young Tony.

“She’d be proud of the man you’ve become,” Steve said, looking up again.

Tony shrugged. “She often had a few choice words to say about my choices. But she always made sure to remind me that she was proud of me. It was nice, having someone believe in me.”

“She was a great person.”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, before looking at his watch and wincing. “I have to go. I was meant to meet Ross three hours ago; he’s probably realised by now that I’m not even in the country.”

“Probably,” Steve stood up, and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You alright?”

Tony closed his eyes as he smiled. “Always. See you around?”

“Yeah. Good luck. And be careful.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as he nodded. “Aren’t I always?” Tony smiled as he walked out of the church, leaving Steve standing there, shaking his head as he contemplated the new information he had learned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
